Pokémon : El Tesoro del Dragón
by KnightOfEmbers1
Summary: El mayor tesoro de un dragón no son las riquezas o el oro del mundo ,si no lo que uno llega a cuidar y encontrar en el camino de la vida , la Historia de un Haxorus y un pequeño Eevee


**_está es una de las historias que e tenido en mi mente y aunque se que tendre faltas de ortografía, esperó la historia sea de su agrado , esta historia no tomara parte del canon y cada pokemón en este fanfic no fue hecho por mi y tampoco me apropio de la marca que pertenece a nintendo y gamefreak._**

**_Una pequeña sinopsis ._**

**_La historia de un Haxorus macho que vive su dia a dia en su territorio cuando este se encuentra con ..._**

**_(aqui los pokemon hablaran con respectivas ".." )_**

**_la historia progresara conforme al humor ,claro no abra nada erótico o para adultos ya que el fin de este fic es quizás un mensaje personal._**

Capitulo 1.- Un ultimo deseo...

El viento sopla entre los huecos de las caverna ,el agua cristalina corre por entre las grietas hasta caer en un estanque ,se escucha en lo mas profundo el respirar de la criatura ,esta libera el oxigeno hasta que lentamente abre los ojos , apenas ajustando su vista , finalmente los rayos de la luz del amanecer comienzan a perforar atravez de los orificios de la caverna.

_"otro dia mas..." _este lentamente se estira ,sacudiendo un poco su cabeza ,extiende su cuello al igual que comienza a flexionar sus extremidades.

_"dormí demaciado...pero no puedo quejarme...hmmmm~hasta un Snorlax me daría la razón en decir que fue la mejor siesta que e tenido "_

Este se aproximo al estanque para beber un poco del agua , a manera que termina hundiendo su cabeza dentro del agua la saca sacudiendo y despavilando el sueño.

_"suficiente de flojoneria.. es hora de salir e iniciar las tareas del dia.." _

Este sonrió para si ,finalmente aproximando la salida de la caverna ,sus pasos resonaban en la salida de su caverna , finalmente saliendo de esta.

El viento soplaba ,el sol brillaba con una deliciosa intensidad hasta que finalmente salió de la caverna.

comenzó a seguir una senda cuyo camino ya contaba con huellas ya casi grabadas de su constante paso por sobre estas ,conforme seguia su camino , múltiples si no diversos Pokémon comenzaron a salir igual de sus nidos.

desde dugtrios hasta pequeños ratatas y raticates como por igual pidgeys ,corvisquires nuzzleafs ya hasta se escuchaban los ...

"buenos dias!" / "buenos dias!"

"que tal vecino!" / "buenos dias ,iniciando el dia veci..."

de todos los que habitaban ese lugar.

El Haxorus seguia su camino ,aunque no era su forma ,no negaba que le agradaba escuchar al resto de los pokemon de la comunidad , el era reservado ,algunos de los pokemon de esa zona le pidieron permiso para habitar en esa ruta ,ya que como algunos sabrán , los Haxorus son muy territoriales, el por su parte lo permitió , siendo que no eran Pokémones problemáticos...o por lo menos no se metían con el.

finalmente inicio su dia ,revisando los árboles ,las rocas ,al igual el pasto por si algun otro pokemon ya sea dragon o algun otro pokemon fuerte que busque quitarle su territorio, a manera que seguia su camino comenzaba a tomar pequeñas moras , aunque el preferia las manzana. asi el ,siguio ,mientras revisaba..

no fue si no hasta cruzar una pequeña colina, que el noto algunas huellas , eran muy pequeñas ,pero las observo con detalle.

ladeó su rostro con un tanto de curiosidad,a manera que comenzó a ver a donde dirigían ,por supuesto que lo haría , comenzó a seguir estas huellas ,ya que estaban dentro de su territorio y no Hiba a dejar que algun pokemon ladrón entrara a sus tierras ,no sin antes asustarlo o intimidarlo.

**Dos horas después..**

asi permaneció aunque conformé seguia las huellas estas se veian mas freneticas ,el dragon se detuvo al ver que había otras huellas ...

estas con formas mas grandes...

**Media hora después..**

_"pero que..." _este se alzo viendo que las pequeñas huellas ,formaban varios patrones ,al igual que las huellas un poco mas grandes de no uno..varios..

_"una jauría..." _a manera que observaba noto ramas quemadas y rocas con tizne negro .

_"estaban cazando?..no..no parece que cazaban..." _el dragon avanzo un poco siguiendo las huellas pequeñas ,hasta llegar al otro extremo ,noto manchas rojizas, el Dragón aproximo hasta donde las manchas terminaban tras la grieta de una roca ,al acercarse a ver noto algo que le impacto un poco.

detrás de la grieta que tenia impactos y marcas de explosioned, había una Espeon , muy mal herida ,llena de heridas y quemaduras ,esta, ya respiraba débilmente.

_"..oi!.. " _el Dragón se agacho un poco , raspando con su cuchilla el borde de la grieta para intentar sacarle.

"aye! ,me escuchas? e venido a ayudar ..Aye!"

esto hizo que la Espeon abriera un ojo ,muy débilmente, vio al dragón, sin embargo fuerza ya no tenia ,eran tan graves sus heridas que ya no podía moverse de donde estaba

"te sacare de ahi ,solo resiste" el Dragón comenzó a romper el borde de la grieta con su cuchilla ,la roca tronaba ,esta se desquebrajaba con su cuchilla ,a manera que el la rompía , la Espeon solo cerro sus ojos.

no habia opción ya..

Justo cuando logro abrir la grieta lo suficiente para poder sacarla, el Dragón se detuvo , la espeon con su pequeña pata empujaba un huevo en su direccion.

"..por ...por favor..." la hembra pronunciaba con dificultad..

El dragón solo le vio , mientras se agachaba , aproximándose a ella ,observando el huevo ...despues observo a la madre..

"...te lo suplico...no me conoces...y...se ...se que me podrías rechazar est...este..favor que te..pido..."

el suavizo su mirada , ella le veía apesar del terror que le infundia su inminente destino ..en el fondo tenia esperanza..suplicas..

por un instante ,le vio , permaneció en esa postura ,hasta que finalmente reacciono habiendo tomado su decisión.

el dragón empujo el huevo suavemente aun lado con el pico de su hocico , recostandoze a lado de la grieta , cerca de ella ,este extendió su garra para colocarla sobre la pata de ella

_"tengo miedo..._

**\--**

El Dragón coloco las rocas y restos de tierra sobre la grieta ,cubriendo la tumba este jiro su mirada al pequeño huevo.

El Haxorus tomo al pequeño con su garra , cogiéndolo con gentileza ,mientras que se alejaba del lugar.

**Varias horas despues...**

camino mas despacio que de costumbre mientras sujetaba al pequeño con su garra , pudo haber llegado temprano a a su caverna...pero tras lo sucedido, decidió revisar hasta los límites de su territorio ,solo hasta que estuvo seguro , decidió volver a su hogar.

ya cerca a su senda , observo a sus vecinos ya adentrando a sus nidos ,la noche estaba próxima y la luna ya asomaba , justo al cruzar la entrada de su caverna hasta donde su morada se hubicaba ,coloco el huevo sobre las ramas y hojas donde dormía con cuidado.

este aproximo al estanque .. bebió agua ,flexiono sus extremidades ,regreso a sus hojas ,apenas se recostó ,tomo el huevo ,acercandolo a si ,y con su respiración ,le mantenia calido.

_"yo cuidare de ti pequeño..nadie te lastimara...eso te lo prometo.."_

cerro sus ojos mientras lo mantenia cerca de si.

**-Continuara...**

**\--**

**_y bien chicos espero que les guste este primer capitulo ,dependiendo como me sienta le continuare ._**


End file.
